


Revenge is more than a 7-letter word

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu’s finally had it with his Kise's habit of sleeping around, he’s out to collect and he knows that the place where he has to go for it to ever work is Aomine’s. Hit him where it hurts. (also warning for yandere!kise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is more than a 7-letter word

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, we've been doing a sort of prompts on Kise cheating on Kasamatsu, so this is where that came from, then lovely bakagamisexual asked for it being the other way around, so here it is. Except it's stil painful for senpai NYAALKYJSF
> 
> Also, the name stuff, how I go back and forth from Kise to Ryota it's because at first it's supposed to be half written from Kasamatsu's p.o.v. that;s why we've got him using first names, and calling Aomine by his surname, and it's obvious why it switches back at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy, rate, complain, exclaim.. go forth, my child.

Yukio has never been the type of man to sleep around.

There's nothing morally constricting for him to not do so, it's not really a matter of shyness, and it most certainly isn't a matter of capability, Yukio has perfect sense of confidence in his own sexual prowess. But it's a matter of trust, it's a matter of commitment, of the unwritten love contract he makes with his partner that stops him from ever daring to easily fall into someone else's bed.

This love contract, however, never seems to be upheld by the other partner.  Ego-crushing aside, being cheated on changes people, so it's no surprise that he's taking a shower in his co-worker's apartment. It's no surprise he's allowed himself to get drunk enough to not be too disgusted by the feel of someone else's lips on his own, or the cheap smell of cologne that asphyxiates his senses when the guy toppled over him, and his breathe caressed Yukio's face.

He's taking a shower so he can clean himself up before they get to it. There's a bottle of vodka waiting for him outside the shower, he can't afford to get sober now.

But in a daring, flirtatious manner, his co-worker steps inside the bathroom, "Hey," he calls out and slides over to the shower, he opens the curtain and attempts to get inside, attempts to kiss Yukio, he can't take it anymore. He hurries out of the shower, slipping on his way to the towel - the other man attempts to help him up but Yukio slaps his hand away and dries himself up as fast as he can before putting on his clothes and limping out of the apartment.

Ryouta doesn't fuss about the sprained ankle, believing Yukio's excuse of him falling down the stairs at work.

Yukio lies in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and hearing the blond's rhythmic breathing. He can feel Ryouta's arm around his waist, and he turns around to press their foreheads together, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his boyfriend's expensive French cologne invades his senses. It's subtle and it's become a part of him, he has never seen Ryouta spray on perfume, yet he always has this rich, pleasant smell.

In that moment, he figures it was a mistake, that the whole stunt from before - trying to punish Ryouta for all of his cheating and lying is wrong, it won't undo the hurt or the pain from before, it won't make it alright. It won't make them stand on equal ground.

So he opens his eyes, pulls back a bit and lets the moonlight bathe his boyfriend's figure, and he stares on, realizing he's too in love with his blond idiot to ever do something.

Then he sees it. Right below the shoulder blade. A dark spot. The dim light from outside makes it barely noticeable but Ryouta's pale white skin makes it impossible not to notice. Yukio traces the uneven mark and reaches out  to the nightstand to grab his phone, he points the screen to the place, to see better under the light, it's there and plain to see: a hickey. Purple-red skin's been branded by lips that were sucking for too long.

Screw what he said before, screw equal ground.

Yukio pushes Ryouta's hand out of the way and grabs his pillow, he returns to his old-room, the one he hasn't slept in, in about a year. He  pushes the boxes out of his bed, the room now being used for storage, and plops down in bed, the dust from the unused bed makes him cough once or twice, but no amount of discomfort from an unused bed could ever compare to the nauseating feeling of sleeping next to a traitor.

It's finally clear to him. What he has to do. Sleep with Aomine.

Sleeping with Aomine is not going to be easy. It's going to require careful planning, and even more careful executing. Ryouta has to know, so where it happens is utmost important, Aomine would probably keep quiet about it, so he has to get the blond to surprise them.

Aomine hasn't been dating anyone seriously since Momoi married Kagami. Matter of fact, the only thing he has been serious in his life since that happened is basketball. He would probably be transferred to the states any month now.

Days later, Yukio calls him up, says he's been meaning to trace Ryouta's middle school pictures to surprise him for his birthday and Kuroko informed him that the album they kept was left, forgotten and unseen for a long time, in Aomine's house.

So, Yukio shows up to retrieve it and Aomine's standing in nothing but his boxers when he opens the door, a long-hard yawn and half-opened eyes greet him as he allows him to come inside. "I didn't even know that they left that here, it's probably somewhere in the attic," he says lowly, and Yukio's trying to avert his eyes from the mess his house is in, suppressing his motherly instincts to clean everything up. "Ah, alright, I'll go look for it," he says and Aomine's stomach lets out a growl, blue eyes give him a questioning look and Aomine can't help but give him a goofy grin. "You haven't had lunch," Yukio assures.

"If you're letting me in here, the least I can do is cook," Yukio explains and takes off his coat, looking for the kitchen. "It's fine, Kasamatsu," Aomine says as he grabs his arm, still no honorifics, huh. "I'll just order something," he reassures him and lets go when Yukio's piercing stare becomes too much. "You have to take good care of your body, you know, you are an athlete and we're not 16 anymore," Yukio scolds him and walks into the kitchen eitherway.

A simple lunch turns into a full 4-course meal and Yukio's laughing a little at the strong appetite the man across from him is displaying, it's been ages since he last saw Ryouta devour the food he made, heck, that the blond even ate at home.

"This is really good, that bastard Kise's really lucky," Aomine finally says after he's done with everything Yukio served. "You have soy sauce here," Yukio says and points to his upper lip, "Ah, thanks," he says and Aomine's tongue traces his own upper lip.

"Well, I should start looking for that album now," blue eyes stare a little longer than necessary.

"I'll help you, since you made food after all," Aomine admits and stands up at the same time, both colliding as they attempted to make their way out of the kitchen.

In the end, the album was never found, they ransacked half of the attic and laughed away all afternoon, at dust filled trophies and old pictures of Aomine when he was nothing but a snotty five year old, but the middle school album never appeared anywhere.

They get to see a side of each other that they never knew each other had. Yukio promises not to tell anyone of that one picture of him in drag as a five year old, when Momoi dressed him up like one of her dolls, and Aomine promises not to tell anyone that he now knows that Yukio's face can actually express happiness instead of anger the whole time.

They talk about the inter high, and the winter cup and before Yukio knows it it's already night time. He looks at his watch and realizes he needs to get home to make dinner for Ryouta, the blond had promised to be home today for the first time in two weeks, in time for dinner.

"Shit, look at the time, I got to go," Yukio says and stands up, The almost-airless basketball that was next to him makes him trip and he stumbles down and almost hits his head on the hardwood floor  but Aomine catches him, and Yukio's solid 70 kg fall right on top of Aomine, and their faces are inches away and it feels good, it feels okay, it feels natural. Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"Ah, that was close, you almost cracked ye'r head, Kasamatsu" Aomine mutters and shoves Yukio away, he stands up way too fast and dusts himself off, Yukio remains in the floor for a little longer before composing himself, "Why don't you ever use honorifics," Yukio asks, dusting himself off too, "Don't think we're that different," Aomine admits and shrugs.

Both proud as ever, continue their search for the Teikou Album, ordering and cleaning Aomine's attic in the process, and when they've made sure it ain't there, they move on to the other rooms in his house, days turn into weeks of spending time together.

About a month and a half in of it, Yukio figures what he's doing is probably not right, he was supposed to go in for a quick fuck, let Ryouta surprise them and then enjoy. Instead, he was becoming closer and closer to Aomine and how could he ever do this.

Then it happened.

He showed up, at the scheduled time, the scheduled day for their album-hunt, yet the Aomine that opened the door wasn't like his usual self at all.

"You look terrible," Yukio admitted when he opened the door, his hair a mess, still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and his eyes red and swollen - he reeked of alcohol even now, even at 7 p.m.

"Listen, today i'm going to have to cancel," he says and his voice is hoarse. "Have you eaten yet?," Yukio asks as he lets himself inside.

"I'm not hungry," Aomine answers and closes the door behind Yukio.

"Have you taken a shower? Are those yesterday's clothes?," he continues asking and goes inside the kitchen, bottles of beer sprawled all over the floor. "Listen, I just need to sleep some more, okay, just let me," He says from the living room and plops down on the couch.

Yukio pours some water on a glass and walks back to him, he sits down at the edge of the couch and looks at Aomine cover his own face with his arm, he looks awful. "Drink some water," he cooes. "No," Aomine replies.

"Drink some water, take a shower, I'll make some food and then you can go back to sleep," Yukio says convincingly. "What are you? My mom?," he replies angrily and sits up. "I'm your friend," Yukio admits. "Friend, huh" Aomine's reply is almost covered in disbelief.

"I said drink some water," Yukio says and shoves the glass in his face.

"Don't want to," Aomine insists.

"I said drink it or I'll make you," Yukio threatens, his eyes serious.

"What are you going  do?  Hit me if I don't drink it?," Aomine challenges.

Instead, Yukio takes a drink of water and his right hand holds Aomine's head in place as he dares in for a kiss, Aomine opens his mouth instinctively and Yukio puts the water in his mouth, when he gulps it down, he can feel Aomine's hand at the nape of his neck, and he kisses him, for real this time. His lower lip gets bitten and their tongues slip back and forth.

There isn't much thinking going on. Yukio drops the glass on the floor, and not even the crashing sound brings them back. Aomine pushes him down and kisses his neck, his hands quick to undo Yukio's belt. Meanwhile, Yukio's caressing his hair and his hands move fast to take off Aomine's shirt.

Caramel skin a total contrast to Yukio's paleness as he scratches Aomine's back and he arches  moaning at the pleasure of his touch.

Suddenly, the door swings open, "Aominecchi, Momoicchi sent me here, she was worried about-," the blond's eyes widen in disbelief, he can see Aomine's arched back from the entry, he's sitting on the couch, but he can see ivory skin caressing him. He laughs deviously, and puts his copy of the key back in his pocket, deciding to turn back, he wasn't doing too bad after all - then he noticed the shoes on the entry. They look exactly like the ones he got Yukio for his birthday.

He runs to the living room, and it's real.

Aomine lying on top of Yukio.

Aomine notices him first, he opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. His boyfriend notices him next, his eyes look sorry for a minute, then he becomes angry. Aomine takes a step back from on top of Yukio and hits the table, the small living room table breaks under Aomine's weight and Ryouta is still unable to speak.

"What the hell is going on here," he asks and he begins to breathe rapidly. He can feel his fists clenching.

"Kise, I-," Aomine begins to speak but Yukio shuts him up.

"You can't be surprised," He says and stands up.

Ryouta can't take his eyes off of him, his pants zipped down, his erection still there.

"Is this your idea of a Joke?," he asks. "You would never cheat on me," Ryouta takes a step back. He can feel his eyes starting to sting as tears well-up.

"Don't take me for granted," Yukio screams and zips up his pants.

"You would never cheat on me," Ryouta repeats and brings his hands to his face. His eyes darken.

"I don’t know what the fuck is going on but apparently it’s been going on between you two," Aomine stutters and leaves the room, rushing into the bathroom, leaving them both to argue.

"Don't talk like you know everything," Yukio screams and pushes Ryouta back, but by the time the blond looks at him, his eyes seem off, glazed and his pupils dilated. He holds Yukio's wrists, their height difference has never been as scary as it is now.

"You're mine, you're mine, you're mine," he repeats. He pushes Yukio back on the couch and sits on top of him, his weight immobilizing Yukio.

"Get off me, you don't know anything," he screams.

Instead, the blond begins to take off his shirt, and unbuckles his pants. "You're mine," he keeps on repeating and kisses Yukio, he bites his lip until blood comes out.

"Get off me," Yukio repeats.

The blond won't listen, instead he puts his hands inside Yukio's shirt and caresses him as he brings his lips to his ear and sucks on his earlobe.

"You can't do this, you don't get to do this, do you know how lonely I felt, how much I wanted to leave you," Yukio sobs and relaxes under his boyfriend's touch.

"You've been lying to me for months, cheating on me, and I'm so stupid I keep believing you'll change, but you won't ever change, I won't ever be enough," he says, defeated as he feels himself thrust his hips up as Ryouta's fingers slide down and press on him.

The blond looks down at him, "I love you and you're mine," he says slowly and bites on his neck, hard.

Yukio could feel his resolve slipping away, as if being dragged back into the dragon’s cave.

But he remembers everything. The texts, the scent of somebody else’s perfume on the blond, the way he quietly tries to slip back in their bed at three in the morning, the occasional lipstick smudges on his shirt, the late phone calls, the hickey.

He pushes the blond off of him, “It’s over,” he says and fixes his pants for a second time. “I’m done,” he says, smiling and walks towards the door.

But Kise’s hand clings to him, his strength isn’t forceful like before, it’s delicate, pleading. “Don’t,” he says, “I’ll forget it, I’ll forget you did this with Aominecchi, let’s just go home,” his honey colored eyes seem to be back to normal.

But Yukio shakes his head, “I can’t, I don’t know what normal is anymore,” he admits and sits down at the entrance to put on his shoes.

“You’re not leaving me,” Kise says again and blocks the door. “You can’t leave me,” he tells him, smiling.

The sound of something crashing, and then quick footsteps followed by something like a scream, make Aomine rush out of the shower, he stands out in the hall, towel still wrapped around his waist, he peeks out and all he can see is blood splattered all over the entry.

No sign of Kise. No sign of Kasamatsu.

He thinks of fetching his phone, calling an ambulance. Then his whole world goes black as he feels something strike the back of his head.

 


End file.
